Electronic control devices are required to control various applications in motor vehicle construction. The electronic control devices contain electronic components such as control modules for driving actuators and sensors, and also at least one plug connection for connection to a vehicle cable harness. Electronic controller modules which in many cases are arranged in the interior of the transmission housing are required to control modern automatic transmissions. In this case, the control modules are installed such that they are entirely or partially covered by transmission fluid and are exposed to temperatures of −40° C. to +150° C. which can occur in transmissions of this kind. Control modules of this kind develop a large quantity of heat during operation, it being necessary to dissipate this quantity of heat in order to prevent control modules of this kind overheating. It is known to fixedly arrange said control modules on so-called mount boards which are produced from aluminum and have a thickness of approximately 5 mm, in order to introduce the heat which is emitted by the control module into the mount board. In this case, the control module is surrounded by a printed circuit board which is used to make contact with the control module. The printed circuit board is fixedly connected, for example by adhesive bonding, screwing or riveting, to the mount board for reasons of stability. However, mount boards of this kind not only form a heat sink, but rather also form a heat store on account of their volume. In addition, control devices of this kind are extremely heavy on account of the weight of the mount board, wherein the mount board can make up fifty percent by weight and more of the total weight of the control module.